


A Letter From A Father

by tr_ash101



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Letters, Love, Snowby - Freeform, Snowby Week, fatherly, snigby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: The Cub's letters to Bigby while they are living on the farm, and his responses. In birth order, the Cubs write about their lives, their worries, and their dreams. Bigby writes back, trying to be the best father he can be a thousand miles away. The fact that it's yet another Christmas he spends alone, these letters are the things that keep him going.





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> As you may notice, no actual story or exposition, just letters. Hopefully you enjoy, and I'll probably have each letter done fast.

 Dear Daddy, 

 Merry Christmas! Can you come home this year? Aunt Rose and Grandpa are here, and we only need you to have the whole family. Mommy doesn't know how long you will be in Alaska for, and says you might be getting lonely, so now would be a perfect time to visit! Ambrose says it gets really cold in December there, and it's always nighttime, the weather here isn't much better. It's been snowing at the Farm for a week now, and we haven't been allowed to go outside. Mommy says that we'd get a cold, and have to sleep through Christmas. Grandpa says it should clear up soon. 

 Is it true that I'm the runt, even though I'm the oldest? Darien says I am all the time, he teases me and Blossom every day. Darien's really mean. Aunt Rose told Therese, Blossom, and I that that's how boys are at our age, but I still think that it's just Darien being himself. Conner and Ambrose are much nicer. Ambrose got a big book from the library, he says it's four hundred pages! Conner told me that he won't stop reading it!

 It's not as fun on the farm, since we were banned from going outside. Blossom and I were searching for a rabbit she saw earlier, but Therese thinks that she's making it all up. I believe her, there are a ton of bunnies in the forest. There's not much to do inside, besides listen to Grandpa tell stories. He told me all about all the demons he fought in the Homelands, and says I could fight like that when I'm all grown up! He's been showing us how to shape-shift  and fly. I wish he taught us sooner, flying is the best thing to do in the house. I love having Grandpa around, he and Mommy are best friends. They spend almost all their time together! Grandpa kind of looks like Santa, and says he dress up like him this year for the family photo. 

 Are you ever going to come home Daddy? Someone in town told me that you abandoned us a few weeks ago, and Mommy says they're lying. Aunt Rose agrees with Mommy, and so does Grandpa, and he's always right. I don't think you'd ever do that to any of us. Everyone in town is just mean to you. 

 We decorated the tree today, it looks beautiful! I really like the red ornaments and the candy canes. The star is amazing, Grandpa brought it from the Homelands, and it's supposed to be an omen of good luck or something like that. Grandpa says it will watch over us during the season. I think it may be enchanted, it's really shiny. I wish you could be here to see the tree, Aunt Rose took everyone to find the best one in the forest. We measured it, it's 12 feet tall! 

 I miss you Daddy, and I hope you have a good Christmas. Mommy should be sending the Photo soon, it has us all in it. She thinks it may be the best one we've ever taken. Please come visit soon, we really want you home. I love you a lot Daddy, have fun while you're in Alaska. 

Love, 

Winter

* * *

 

 Dear Winter, 

 Thank you for writing to me, your Mother is right, I'm a bit lonely without my Cubs. I'm sorry I can't visit this year, people on the Farm really don't like me much. You're correct, they are a little mean to me sometimes. I wish I could spend Christmas with the family this year, but it's out of my control. I don't think it'll be much longer, just give it a bit of time. It's freezing here in Alaska, we barely get to see the sun. Make sure you listen to your Mother about going outside, it's not safe during blizzards. 

 Don't listen to Darien about being the runt, it doesn't really matter at all. I was the runt of my litter, much smaller than everyone else. My brothers would pick on me all the time, so tell Darien I said to stop bothering you and Blossom. Aunt Rose knows what she's talking about, young boys are almost always like that, I'm sure Darien will grow out of it, even if it takes a little longer than Ambrose and Conner. 

 I'm sorry about the snowstorm, but it's good that you and Blossom are getting along well. There are lots of rabbits in the forests, I bet Blossom did see it. I'll help you look for it when I come home. Your Grandpa does have a lot of interesting stories, but I didn't get to a whole lot of them. But he's right, you can definitely do that kind of thing when you're older, if you're anything like him. Now that you're learning how to fly, be careful around the house, your Mother wouldn't be happy with a ransacked home. I'm glad that you like having Grandpa around, I didn't see him much when I was a Cub, it's great that him and Mommy are getting along. Try to take the photo as fast as possible, you know how your Mother gets with them. 

 I am coming home Winter, and I would never abandon you, your brothers and sisters, your Mommy or Aunt Rose. They're lying, so don't pay them any mind. Just to clarify, your Grandpa is not always right, but he is correct this time. The people at the Farm can be mean, but don't let them bother you. 

 I wish I could see the tree with my own eyes, it sounds amazing! Ask your mother to send a photo of it with the normal family one. Did anyone break any of the ornaments? Hopefully not. So Grandpa brought his enchanted star? Well, be extra careful you don't break it during a flying lesson. It's called the North Star, and it is very beautiful and magical. Maybe ask your Mother or Ambrose about it, they surely know more than me about it. Aunt Rose has a good eye for trees, so I trust she picked the tallest one in the forest. 

 I miss my little Scarecrow on Christmas, and I hope you know how much I love you. I'll be there as soon as I can, but it may take a little more time. With all of my heart, I wish I could be there with you, but things don't always work out when you're a grown up. Tell your Mother not to be stressed about the season, you know how she gets. I love you so much Winter, Merry Christmas. 

 Love,

 Daddy 


	2. Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to capture Conner's less mild personality, maybe a bit of apathetic and insecure behavior. Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> I want each Cub to be grappling with a problem of their own, Conner's insecurity, Winter's fear of being left by her dad ect. I'm hoping I can reveal each Cub's issue throughout, not just in their letter.

 Dear Dad, 

 Mom and Winter think it's a good idea to send you a letter for Christmas, cause it gets kind of lonely in Alaska. It sounds so cool there, always night, always snowing. At least that's what Ambrose said, and he's really smart. Is Alaska far from the Farm? Maybe you can stay for a while, if you want to. Grandpa says you may not be able to come for a while, but is there absolutely no chance for this week? There are still a couple days before Christmas, you could still make it in time. 

 We haven't been allowed outside since the storm started, and everyone in the house is kind of mad at each other. Blossom and Winter are angry at Therese and Darien, and Ambrose won't stop reading. The only thing to do in the house is flying, but it's still kind of hard. Grandpa says it'll get easier, but I don't really know. He tells us a lot of cool stuff about the Homelands, and about all the people he fought. Did you do awesome stuff like that in the Homelands? Mom doesn't talk about it much. 

 Aunt Rose made pie yesterday, but says we can't eat it until Christmas, because it's a special tradition from where she and Mom are from. Did Mom ever make pie in Fabletown? It looks really good, but she's really serious about it. Mom told us that it's from the Black Forest, and it's important we wait to eat it. Grandpa's been staring at it for a while, I think he wants it just as much as we do. 

 Grandpa has been teaching us how to fly and shape-shift, but flying isn't really working out for me. I thought it would come naturally, cause I'm related to you and Grandpa, like it does to Winter and Darien. Sometimes I just want to quit, I don't think I'll ever be able to do it. Mom says it just takes a little time, but I'm not sure she's right. I don't want to wait to be good at stuff, and Darien kind of ruins it for me sometimes, he can be kind of mean. 

 Darien says that I'm not your son, because I look like Charming. That's not true, right? I wish I looked more like you, like Darien does. Winter's really nice about it though, at least that's okay. Am I still your son, even though I'm not as talented as you or Darien? When you do come to see us, I'll be just as good as him. 

 Even though I don't like flying, Grandpa is still really fun. He knows almost everything! He brought a lot of magical things from the Homelands, that Mom says we shouldn't touch. I bet he brought cool weapons, I can't wait to use them! Did he ever let you use one? Aunt Rose doesn't like Grandpa's weapons, she says kids shouldn't have them, so I guess she's backing up Mom. When I grow up, I want to be a hero just like you and Grandpa. 

 I hope you can come soon Dad, merry Christmas. We're all sending you letters in the next few days, and I miss you a lot. Can you send us a picture of Alaska? It'd be cool to see it. 

 From, 

 Conner

* * *

  Dear Conner, 

 I'm glad you wrote to me Conner, I miss you all so much. Like I told your sister, I can't come to the Farm this year, but next year is always as a possibility, it's going to be a while. I'll do my best to make it next year, but it's going to be hard. It's been snowing since September, and it rarely stops. From what Winter told me, there's a blizzard where you are. 

 Everyone stuck with cabin fever? Ask your Mother about the 1888 blizzard in New York, we were stuck inside for weeks. I know you're all cubs, so I suppose it's worse. Make sure you keep the peace Conner, don't let the other Cubs fight each other. Be careful inside while you're flying, I've heard it's hard to get used to. Grandpa's right, it'll get easier the more you practice it, just like riding a bike. Your Grandpa went on a lot of adventures in the Homelands, I have a few of my own, I'll tell you them when you all get older, and you'll understand why your Mother doesn't talk about it much. 

 So Aunt Rose is making her Black Forest pie? That was always the best part of Christmas back in Fabletown. It's important to wait until Christmas, she won't budge, trust me, I've tried. I'm sure your Grandpa wants to eat it, it's hard to resist. Your Mother didn't cook a whole lot back when we lived in Fabletown, we survived mostly off of Chinese food and coffee, but she did make pancakes once, the first and still best ones I've ever eaten. 

 I'm sorry that flying is getting hard, sometimes it just takes time, just like your Mother says. You've never flown before, and I bet it's just as hard for Winter and Darien. I understand, sometimes when something isn't easy, or seems impossible, there are times I want to give up. Just like with your Mother, when we first met. I thought we couldn't be together because of who she was and who I was, but you have to stay determined, even when the outcome doesn't look good.

 So, Darien's being a bully? Well, I'll have to talk to him about that. Of course you're my son Conner, you just look like your Mother, which honestly may be a better deal than looking like me. I'm glad Winter's showing you a bit of compassion about it, she's been very kind to you. Now, with all this business about talent and such, Darien is no better than you because he caught on earlier. I'll bet you anything that once you get the hang of it, you'll be better than even Grandpa, I know it. 

 Winter told me about the enchanted star, but he brought weapons? I never got the chance to use any of them, but you should wait until you're all older. Aunt Rose is totally right, you could seriously hurt yourself. Once in Fabletown, Colin nearly impaled himself in the Business Office. Once you're grown up, I know you'll be a hero, like Aunt Rose or your Mother, she's more of a hero than me. 

 I love you so much Conner, and I have the picture of the nearby mountain covered with snow enclosed in the envelope. Tell your Mother not to worry, and don't let anyone get a hold of the Black Forest pie until Christmas. 

 Love, 

 Dad 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked Winter's chapter, it fills me with joy that someone would actually read it!


End file.
